Филантроп
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: Фик о забытой гуманитарной помощи Соединённых Штатов России после революции.


**«По мнению американцев, многие русские были зациклены на своих страданиях, уверены в том, что голод – это Божья кара за грехи, совершённые во время революции. Американцы же были энергичны и верили в то, что если взяться за дело и эффективно организовать работу, можно решить любые проблемы. Однако эти культурные барьеры удалось преодолеть. Миллионы людей были спасены американской помощью, а американцы благодаря участию в борьбе с голодом в советской России увидели себя, как нацию филантропов». © Бертран Патенод, специалист по советской истории, сотрудник Гуверовского Института войны, революции и мира при Стэнфордском университете.**

Россия жадно смаковал некую дичь, почти сырую — не дождался окончания процесса готовки. Альфред поймал для него зверушку, подозвал руса к костру, дружелюбно помахав рукой, а Иван взял да и набросился на пищу, голодный...

Джонс мог бы ужаснуться его аппетиту, но сидел рядом, обняв свои колени, и с интересом смотрел, как Брагинский отрывает зубами мясо с кости, а по его подбородку стекает кровь.

Иван делал небольшие передышки, но продолжал давиться, будто боялся, что еду у него отнимут.

— Ну что, понравилось? — Америка был удовлетворён видом сытого и притихшего России: ведь это он, Альфред Джонс, сделал его таким! Хоть и совсем ненадолго, но всё-таки.

— Ага, — как-то неопределённо кивнул Ваня. И оглядел Альфреда таким взглядом, таким... В общем, Алу почудилось: Брагинский оценивает, сколько в нём каллорий, и надолго ли его тушки для еды хватит.

— Хочешь, я ещё для тебя поймаю? — по-доброму улыбнулся Америка, доставая ружьё.

Брагинский молча положил ладонь на его, горячую, сомкнутую на оружии. России не хотелось сейчас говорить, даже не поблагодарил паренька за помощь: пытался надышаться задымлённым воздухом или ясно увидеть что-нибудь, несмотря на этот надоевший до боли туман в голове. Чувствовал себя отвратительно: Империя пала, а будущее нервно маячило где-то от «идеального строя» и «забвения».

Но Иван был безмерно рад этой помощи. Да, случались и такие критические моменты, когда Брагинскому и в помощниках чудились предатели или потенциальные убийцы.

Факт того, что Джонс искренне переживает, беспрестанно согревал сердце.

— А у меня есть для тебя ещё кое-что, — голос Америки отвлёк русского от раздумий: Америка доставал из-за пазухи книгу.

В глазах у Брагинского запылал огонь, когда понял, что это.

— Держи, — американец протягивал ему Библию. — Не падай духом, всё будет...

— Нет! — Ивану казалось, что закричит, но он лишь тихонько отвернулся.

— Почему? — удивился янки. — Да, я понимаю, у нас взгляды немного разные... Но Россия! Она на английском, и это будет единственным её недостатокм для тебя.

Альфред развёл руками.

Россия ощущал на себе его пронзительный взгляд, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: не слушалось тело и всё тут.

— Не проси, я не приму, — Иванушка злился сам на себя, так как знал, что Америка обидится.

— Но как же? — тот с недоумением взглянул на книгу и снова на светлые, с засохшей грязью на прядках, волосы Брагинского, что окрасились в медовый цвет от близости огня. Он ждал, когда Иван обернётся.

Не дождался. Пробежался взглядом по спине этого человека и понял одну страшную вещь.

— Не-е-ет... — растерянно протянул Альфред. — Не отвергай свою веру! Так нельзя!

Россия всё так и сидит к нему спиной, только теперь сгорбился.

— Не делай этого, не смей! — Джонс пришёл в ужас. — Никто не поймёт этого! Не позволяй дьяволу поглотить себя! Сражайся!

Америка подался вперёд, готовясь обнять этого парня, или же встряхнуть, чтобы зарядить своей энергией, но кое-что остановило его. Тёмная аура коснулась кончиков пальцев, и Америка поёжился от холода. А ведь совсем рядом высокий костёр плевался искрами, и холода не должно быть!

Брагинский в полоборота повернулся, а на его лицо упала тень.

— Наверное, я и есть дьявол... — Брагинский говорил страшные вещи, да ещё и таким страшным голосом, что Ал совсем струхнул.

— Ну ладно, — он сдался и убрал книгу, — хочешь ещё перекусить чем-нибудь?

— Да, — Россия снова стал прежним и даже милым. И улыбнулся, как дитя, старавшееся понравиться незнакомцу.

— Кстати, почини свои железные дороги, я смогу быстрее работать! — вспомнил Америка, задрал свой китель и вытряхивал из-под одежды всевозможные съедобные и несъедобные мелочи.

Россия такого не ожидал и изумился горке из различной еды и полезных мелочей жизни, разделившей два государства. Сколько же там было закусок, орешков: всего, что можно съесть прямо на ходу.

Ваня ошалело достал из этой горы конфетку, развернул фантик и положил её в рот.

— Ха-ха-ха! — Америка расстегнул теперь ремень своих штанов.

— У тебя что там, целый мир?! — интересовался Брагинский с уже набитым конфетами ртом.

— Ага... — Америка сиял, да поярче огня, согревавшего их. Он извлекал из штанов револьверы, кукурузу. — Знаешь, а мы ведь у себя сжигаем кукурузу в топках — её у меня в последнее время в избытке, так что голодать я не буду. Лучше ты ешь! Кушай-кушай!

Альфред без лишних предисловий запихал жёлтый початок смущённому россиянину в рот.

Помогал, чем мог, в общем.


End file.
